Photoelectric sensors are widely used to detect the presence or absence of an object moving, for example, in a factory production line. Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed for such photoelectric sensors.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-93464 discloses a technique that compares the amount of light received at the light receiving element of a photoelectric sensor with a threshold value, outputs an ON signal or an OFF signal, and displays information to determine the duration time of the ON signal (i.e., ON time width) and the duration time of the OFF signal (i.e., OFF time width).
The above-described display of the ON time width and the OFF time width can be a help to users when trying to set the response time of a photoelectric sensor.
However, items to be set in the photoelectric sensor are not limited to response time only. The user hopes that additional useful information is provided when setting the measurement conditions of the photoelectric sensor.